Poses
by Eligrl77
Summary: A very sensual take of events after the subway scene that occurred in the empty hearse.


The electricity still buzzed around the consulting detective and his John Watson. Pretending not to find the switch had been his idea. What he didn't expect was John's forgiveness. Nor did he expect their frenzied passionate kiss that came after it. The look of betrayal and murder John gave when he said he knew where the switch was the whole time. Of course, like all the other times John could forgive his Sherlock. A man who taunted him yet had always loved him. Even Mary could pick up on their near to always sexual chemistry. Sherlock was bold with John on the way back. John decided at the last minute to stay with Sherlock. Unlike Sherlock's distance, he wrapped his arm around him.

"I want to thank you John," he said in close distance in the car.

"Thank me for what?" John replied. His mind still jittery still from the kiss.

"For telling me you forgive me. Now I know you feel the same way," he nuzzled his shoulder. His hot breath tickling John's neck and the November cold left him. The cab ride felt a long time back to Baker Street this way. They practically threw the money at the poor cabbie, rushing into the flat to get away from the prying eyes.

The kissing commenced once more as Sherlock fumbled the lock on the door. It was almost as if they hadn't kissed anyone before. They both were kissing like neither had with anyone. Everything else faded away and they only felt the other's presence. The passionate will to consume each other. John had always wanted this, suppressing his desires for so long. His constant fears of showing his affections to Sherlock were now forever eliminated. Each of them was softly moaning into the kisses, which became aggressive by the second.

John was the one who motioned Sherlock to the bedroom. John couldn't take it anymore, as he needed to be with him. The kisses continued as they reached the bedroom. John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and aggressively brushed his body up against his. This had never felt so right. Hands fingering through the black curls as he sucked and kissed his neck.

John drew up a silent plan as he started undressing Sherlock. He worked quickly unbuttoning the other man's shirt and trousers. Sherlock helped him along also, carelessly throwing everything around the room. Before he went for Sherlock's briefs, he whispered his desires in his ear.

"It's my favorite position," he growled.

No words were needed to be further spoken. With a grin of approval and John's slow decent kissing down Sherlock's body, he positioned Sherlock and himself. He had always been a fond fan of the 69 position with women. It only seemed appropriate in this situation as well. Both of their tongues caressing each other most intimately. Both twitching for the others touch. The moans became higher watching each other, feeling each other. John had never been with a man, and he didn't know about Sherlock. All he knew was the way he was sucking his cock was magnificent. To hear Sherlock's moans were the best. He was human after all. Neither wanted this to stop.

John made the move to pull Sherlock under him. He felt a power in doing so. The way he looked at him with such love and affection. He was the only one allowed this. The kisses commenced as John found lube in his drawer. He tenderly put Sherlock on his back, adjusting him. A fingers worth of guttural moans was enough for John's libido. Allowing himself to kiss his lovers back and run his tongue down, tasting the sweat of his body.

John did his best to be gentle, but once his cock was overcome in his tight heat, he started slamming into him. Gripping Sherlock's cock as their bodies slightly swayed. John making frantic kisses all over his back, as Sherlock cried out. He was close and it made John speed up. Pushing and ramming into him harder and harder. The carnal pleasures were too much to take on either end. John came first and once Sherlock could feel it, went lost into an ecstasy. Spilling over and speaking in babble. The sheets were a mess and so were the both of them.

Post coital was not one of Sherlock's skills. He was burning hot and too pleasured out of his mind. It did not bother John much though as he ran a cold wash cloth over his pale nakedness. Sherlock stroked his face in wordless thanks. A thanks of finally letting the love they had for each other burst through.


End file.
